Starr's Song Oh My My
by bangelluvforever
Summary: Starr/ Cole. My first one-shot. Based on Taylor Swift's song Mary's Song Oh My My .


**Title**: Starr's Song (Oh My My My)

**Chapter**: One of One

**Feedback**: Yes, please.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own! Only watch the shows!

**Timeline: **None, Alternate Universe (AU).

**Summary**: Starr and Cole have know each other since he was nine and she was seven. Ever since then they've been best friends. Based on Taylor Swift's song, Mary's Song (Oh My My My)

**Main Characters**: Starr and Cole…of course…

**Minor**: Their parents…Starr's mom, Blair Marie Cramer-Manning; her dad, Todd Alexander Manning; Cole's mom, Martha (Marty) Isabella Thornhart; his dad, Alexander Mason Thornhart. (Author's Note: I really don't know the name of Cole's father or the middle name of the characters.

**Notes**: Starr and her parents live in Harrisburg, PA and Cole lives in Llanview, Pa. Starr's parents own a summer house in Llanview next door to Cole and his parents. Starr and her parents only go there every summer. WHOLE STORY IN STARR'S POINT OF VIEW.

* * *

**/She said, I was seven and you were nine**

**I looked at you like the stars that shined in the sky**

**The pretty lights****/**

I still remember the first time I met him. I was seven years old, he was nine.

I was running around the big Japanese garden behind our house, that was also in between my house and the neighbors, and I saw him standing there, gazing up at the night sky. I had to stop and catch my breath. He was so beautiful, so special in a way. And the moment he looked at me, beautiful and brilliant electric blue eyes meeting my loving and beautiful chocolate brown eyes, I felt it. Destiny, fate. Was this love at first sight?

He spoke. "What are you doing here? It's my special place!"

"I'm sorry! I...I didn't know!"

He took pity on my scared but sweet face. His face softened and he said, "Why are you here?"

Should I tell him how I felt? That he was so beautiful?

"I was bored and had to get away from my mommy and daddy. They're probably out looking for me."

At that moment, we both heard voices call out "STARR!"

I smiled. "See?"

My mother and father caught up to me, breathless and ready to scold.

But the boy spoke first. "She was hanging out with me. It's my fault."

I turned, a look of shock on my face.

"Play along," he mouthed.

I played. "We met, and he convinced me to stay."

He nodded, extending his hand and said, "I'm Cole Alexander Thornhart. I live over there", he pointed.

My mother nodded. "Can I meet your parents?"

Cole nodded and showed my mom the way. "Right over there."

As my mom started walking, Cole and I lagged behind.

"So...what exactly made you save me?" I asked curiously, eyeing him. "And by the way, my name is Starr Isabella Marie Manning."

He smiled. "I'm Cole Alexander Thornhart, and you looked like you couldn't take it if your mom or dad yelled at you. So...I saved you."

I shyly bowed my head. "Thank you."

Soon we reached his house, and met his parents, Martha (Marty) Isabella and Alexander Mason Thornhart. My mother and Marty started talking, as well as my father and Alex.

Soon Cole and I were talking every summer day, playing in the garden, swimming and watching movies together, just being kids. We had formed a beautiful friendship that summer day, one that changed the course of our lives forever.

**/And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**

**Growing up and falling in love**

**And our mamas smiled, and rolled their eyes**

**And said, 'Oh, my my my.' /**

One fine summer day in June, Cole Alex, as I was allowed to call him and only me, and I were laughing and chasing each other across the Thornhart's backyard.

Our parents sat on the porch, chatting and laughing and having a good time, watching me and Cole. Our fathers chuckled, watching me chase Cole around the backyard, Cole screaming out of pure joy. Alex glanced over, and shook his head and said, "Those kids sure are close, aren't they Manning?"

My dad, Todd Alexander Manning, smiled and said, "Hey Alex, tell me one thing."

Alex looked over and nodded, "What?"

"Wouldn't it be something if those two kids grew up and stayed close?"

Alex agreed. "Wouldn't it be something if they got married?"

"Hey! That was what I was about to say!"

Alex smirked. "Well, too bad."

Marty looked over at the two dads arguing and shouted half screamed, "Hey!"

When she didn't get their attention, she paused, "Hey!"

The two men looked up at their peacemaker, "What?"

Marty smiled and said, "Those kids haven't even known each other for a week, let alone a month. Give it a rest, will you?"

Blair Marie Cramer-Manning, my mom, looked over at Starla and caught her eye and said, "Oh my my."

Marty had to agree, "Oh my my."

**/Take me back to the house in the backyard tree**

**Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me/**

**(Nobody's POV)**

Finally, the tree house was built. It had seemed like forever, but finally it was here. Cole and Starr were very happy about that. Together, they climbed up the ladder and into their newly sacred place. Their tree house.

**(Starr's POV)**

Climbing into the chairs we had put up there before hand, we began to talk, like always.

"So Cole Alex...you know I could have helped build this treehouse too." I was quite angry about that.

He glanced up. "Starr Bella, you know you're too young and tiny to help. You gotta leave it up to the big , tough guys like me!"

"Oh. So I guess that I'm just a helpless little girl. Even though you're older and taller than me and a boy doesn't mean you're better than me."

Cole stood up. Apparently he had enough and said, "Do you want me to beat you up? I will! Come here Starr!"

Running, I climbed down the ladder. "Please don't Cole!"

He laughed at me from up above, still holding his fists in fighting position and said sweetly, "Like I would ever hurt you Starr."

Shaking, I climbed once again into our tree house and said, "Then Cole Alex...why did you say you would beat me up?"

Once again Cole laughed, a sound that made goosebumps on my skin

"I was just kidding." He said.

Anger spreading through me, I ran toward my friend, fists in position and said, "Do you think I am?"

Laughing, the two of us gleefully chased each other around our special place.

**/You never did, you never did**

**Take me back when the world was one block wide**

**I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried/**

Once again, alone in their tree house Cole and I gladly spent another summer day. Today was different, we were bored. For once. And the things we were coming up to do were very interesting...

"So...wanna play chess?"

I shook my head. "Chess is boring."

"Wanna write a song?"

"No."

"Wanna write a musical?"

"No. Musicals are over rated."

I searched my head for more ideas and then said, "Hmm...wanna play truth or dare? My friend, Langston, told me about her friends, playing it. She taught me."

"How do you play?"

I smiled. "It's easy. To play, I ask you which one: truth or dare. You pick. If you pick truth, I'll ask you a question. If you pick dare, I dare you to do something. So...truth. Or dare?" I tilted my head, teasing him.

"I pick...dare."

I laughed. "Okay. Your dare is..." I paused, thinking.

"To kiss me."

Cole looked confused. "On the lips, or on the cheek?"

I rolled my eyes. "The lips! Duh!"

He leaned in, eyes closed.

I couldn't help it...I ran screaming.

Cole looked annoyed. "Starr, you're not supposed to run! It's a dare!"

I grinned. "Who says?"

**/Just two kids, you and I **

**Oh my, my, my/**

The end of summer finally came. It broke my heart to wave goodbye to Cole. It broke his heart too.

"Bye Cole Alex! We'll be back next summer! I promise!" Waving, with tears running down my cheeks, I then ran into my dad's arms. He smiled and started to rub my back to comfort me before he put me in his silver Hummer backseat and buckled me in.

Sadly smiling I locked my door before rolling down the window and waving goodbye to Cole and his parents as my dad started to drive away. That was ten minutes ago. And right now while were sitting here at the airport, I'm thinking to myself. Why was everything so perfect a month ago and now...not perfect? Even though I hadn't seen Cole in ten minutes, being away still hurt. I couldn't wait for next summer, and all the summers after that.

**/I was sixteen when suddenly**

**I wasn't that little girl you used to see**

**But your eyes still shined**

**Like pretty lights/**

There he was, after another year, the same Cole, maybe even more handsome than before, if that was even possible. Still waiting for me. But the question was, had I changed? I'd transferred high schools this year, and my old friends said I was different. But Cole didn't think so.

Greeting me with a hug, he whispered in my ear. "Hey Starr Bella...welcome back!"

I smiled. "It's great to be back! Hi Marty! Hi Alex!!"

Cole's mother and farther also greeted me with a hug. I felt so welcome.

Cole bounded over after greeting my parents and said "Hey Starr Bella! Let's go have some fun!"

Grinning, I followed his lead.

**/And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**

**They never believed we'd really fall in love**

**And out mamas smiled**

**And rolled their eyes**

**And said, "Oh my my my"/**

Cole and I were playing water tag. He had a bucket full of water...and I had been soaked endless times. Even though I was wet, it was one of my favorite things to do. The sound of chuckling filled my ears. I looked up...only to be attacked by a water bucket! Screaming, I buried my face in my hands. Cole laughed; a different sound. I took my chance, grabbing the bucket.

"Hey!"

Over on the porch steps, I heard laughing from our dad's, per usual with our mom's listening to them.

"Now wouldn't it be something if those two fell in love?" Alex asked Todd who smiled.

**/Take me back to the creek beds we turned up**

**Two AM riding in your truck**

**And all I need**

**Is you next to me/**

Cole and I walked through that magical place, the Japanese Garden.

"I'm bored."

"I'm hyper." Cole agreed with me.

Suddenly he turned to me, eyes full of excitement.

"Hey Starr Bella...wanna do something crazy?"

I nodded, the excitement spreading.

"Yeah!"

Cole motioned for me to come closer so he could whisper in my ear and said, "Okay, here's the plan! Tonight, we sneak out here where my truck is going to be parked...we ride over to the creek...and we turn up the creek beds!"

I looked at him. "And that's wild and crazy."

Cole shrugged. "I'm bored."

Later that night, at about 2 AM, tapping woke me up.

I rolled over to see Cole, grinning at me and then he said, "So Starr, are you ready for our big adventure?"

Rolling over, I gave him a look. "Cole Alex. Okay, let's go."

About ten minutes later, I was riding in his truck, feeling the cool night air whip my hair and face. I had to admit, even if it was crazy, I still enjoyed it.

After the turning up of the creek beds, Cole and I felt a rush of tiredness sweep us off our feet. We both laid in the back of his truck, my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Cole Alex...the stars are so beautiful."

He looked over, stroking my hair. "Just like you."

I cuddled up next to him. It was perfect, the two of us, here together. Like nothing else mattered.

**/Take me back to the time we had our very first fight**

**Slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight/**

As of this moment, I hated Cole Alexander Thornhart.

Well maybe not hate him, I was just so angry with him, a feeling I had never felt about Cole. He had betrayed me, he hadn't kept my secret. He had told Drake Allen Sanders I liked him. But I really didn't. That was a cover up for my biggest secret...I was in love with Cole. That's right I'm in love with my best friend. Cole Alexander Thornhart.

And now Drake thought I liked him. Oh, joy.

Cole walked over to me, looking sorry and I turned to glare at him.

"Starr, I'm sorry. It just slipped out. I've never done it before, I promise it won't happen again."

"No! Cole, you have no idea how mad I am at you right now! Yes, I know you've never done it before, but how can I trust that it won't happen again? Oh! I know! It will never happen again because I'm not going to speak to you again!"

Cole looked stunned, then hurt. I forgot he was so sensitive.

"Okay Starr Bella...if that's the way you want it."

He walked off, looking like a dog with it's tail between it's legs.

I felt bad, but what could I do?

**/You stayed outside until the morning light**

**Oh my, my, my, my/**

Strumming his guitar, Cole began to sing outside of Starr's house.

"I need you

More than you'll ever know

I still do

Willing to let it show

I need a minute just to get to you

I feel I might be getting through

Come over and say nothing

Silence is everything"

The door creaked open, and Cole saw a pair of brown eyes look out.

"Cole? What are you doing here?"

"Trying to get you to forgive me."

I shook my head. "I don't know Cole. You shouldn't have told Drake. I really don't know."

Cole got a goofy grin on his face. "Do I need to sing again?"

"I know, I know

Feelings can show

If you let go"

I smiled, but tried to hide it. No luck.

"Is that a smile I see?"

I shook her head. "No..."

"Yes! It is! Does that mean you forgive me?"

I bowed my head. "Yes."

**/A few years have gone and come around**

**We were sitting at our favorite spot in town/**

Cole was 22 and I was now 20. Wow. The years had gone by so fast! We were out eating at our favorite restaurant. I had moved to Cole's town, so we got to see each other a lot. Both of us were single at the moment, and I still was in love with Cole, I think… no I know I will always be in love with him. But the thing is, does he feel the same way and does he know what I feel? I mean it has been like we have been a couple all these amazing years.

"So Starr, do you want to go see a movie this weekend?"

I nodded eagerly. "Yup! Let's go see that new romantic comedy."

"Okay!"

The waiter arrived with our dishes, and we began to eat hungrily.

About ten minutes had gone by when Cole began to look nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"This."

**/When you looked at me**

**Got down on one knee/**

Cole got up from his place at our table and I wondered what was going on. Zac got down on one knee, and pulled out a small box. My breath caught. Was he...

The kind of box that holds rings. Oh my.

"Starr Isabella Marie Manning, I have to say something. From the first day that you saw me in that beautiful garden, I was in love with you. That was the whole reason I told Drake you liked him, hoping it would get me over you. But it never worked. All year, I would look forward to summertime when I could see you. Then you moved here, and I've never been happier."

I wiped away a few tears.

"Starr Isabella Marie Manning, Starr Bella...will you marry me?"

The tears were really falling now, I paused to wipe them away.

"Oh Cole. Yes! And I have something to admit, I'm in love with you too!" And I stopped at that, and let my love embrace me and kiss me. It was all I needed.

**/Take me back to the time when we walked down the ale**

**Our whole town came and our mamas cried/**

I saw him standing at the end of the ale, the one that seemed miles long. The music began, and my father appeared beside me and asked with a sad smile, "You ready baby girl?"

I nodded.

"Let's do this."

**/You said "I do"**

**And I did too/**

I smiled at Cole. Yes, I was nervous, who wouldn't be? But I had waited my whole life for this. I was ready.

"I do." Cole smiled nervously at me.

It was my turn. I said the two words, "I do."

The preacher continued.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride."

Tears sprung into my eyes as Zac leaned down and kissed me. It was perfect.

"I now pronounce to you for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Cole Alexander Thornhart." My best friend and maid of honor, Langston, said, taking the line the preacher was suppose to say. I looked at her and hugged her tightly for she was the one that helped me through everything in my life, she truly was my older sister who took care of me and loved me. Smiling I walked back down the ale, but this time with Cole happily at my side and I now as Mrs. Cole Alexander Thornhart. Mrs. Starr Isabella Marie Thornhart, it has a good ring to it and man does it feel good.

**/Take me back to home where we met so many years before**

**We'll rock our babies on the very front porch**

**After all this time, you and I **

**Oh my, my, my/**

After Cole's father died, he inherited the house. We moved there shortly after our marriage, and there we began our family. The front porch where our daddies joked about us was special to our family. We put a swing out there, and every time we added a new member to the Thornhart family, we would rock them.

Cole and I had 10 kids, Troy Alexander, who was the oldest of the kids; Blair Marie , who was the second oldest; Zachary Ryan; Anastasia Isabella; Ethan Alexander; Jessica Louise; Jackson Todd; and Vanessa Nevaeh. Also the twins, Nevaeh Martha and Jonathan Alexander Efron.

Blair had her first kiss there, as well as Anastasia. That porch was special to all of us.

All the children grew up, and got married, Troy to a girl named Gabriella; Blair to a guy named Thomas Hope; Zachary to a girl named Dawna; Anastasia to a guy named Kobe Brice; Ethan to a girl named Ashlee; Jessica to a guy named Tyler Smith; and Jackson to a girl named Amanda. All except for Vanessa, who is seventeen, but has found her soul mate, who is a sweet and handsome boy named Nathan Bryant; and the twins, who are both sixteen, but both have found their soulmates with Jason Allen Anderson and Jasmine Marie Johnson. We are doing well and are happy.

**/I'll be eighty seven, you'll be eighty nine**

**I'll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky**

**Oh my my my/**

**And they lived happily ever after!**

* * *

**Well, that was my first One Life to Live one-shot. I hoped you like it. I love writing it. This came to me the other night when I was listening to the song. I just love Taylor Swift (specially her hair) and her music. Please after you read, review. It would mean the world. Thanks so much.**

**Xo,**

**Jessica**


End file.
